Contrast
by LeahLongnote
Summary: Kyoya sighed and muttered, "I remember saying that 'I didn't think you were the type to get addicted to anything,' but here I am, eating my own words over the worst thing you could BE addicted to..." His eyes shifted from her wrist to the knife on the floor, and he couldn't help but sigh again. HaruhixKyoya. I do not own OHSHC- R&R. T for cutting. Flames will be used for S'mores.


Story: Contrast

By: LeahLongnote

Summary: Kyoya sighed and muttered, "I remember saying that 'I didn't think you were the type to get addicted to anything,' but here I am, eating my own words over the worst thing you could BE addicted to..." His eyes shifted from her wrist to the knife on the floor, and he couldn't help but sigh again.

Characters: Kyoya and Haruhi.

By: LeahLongnote

It had all started out as a totally normal day for the host club of Ouran High. After school, they opened the music room's doors for all of the loyal women who came daily. However, there seemed an oddly stressed aire about, one which was strong enough to put a certain Shadow King on edge, yet feint enough to slip under everyone else's radars. He calmly analyzed each host, hoping to find the source of said aura. Tamaki was his usual, flirtacious self, acting as rambuncious and outgoin as he usually did. Kaoru and Hikari were mischevious and loud, Mori and Hani were absent due to a martial arts convension, and it certainly wasn't him. His eyes then darted toward the female member of the club, Haruhi. She was currently customerless, but she was writing in a notebook and smilling happily. No one seemed to have any problems, or even a speck of sadness on their person.

But that only made Kyoya all the more suspicious. He watched each host consistantly until the end of club, but nothing seemed off in the slightest. As soon as the last customer was escorted out, he watched each host clean up and gather their things. Upon not seeing anything suspicious, he brushed it off as just a slip up and decided to forget about it until it proved important.

...But the same aura appeared the next day. And the next day. And even the next day. Over the weekend, it was all he thought of. He couldn't believe he was getting all worried about something like this, but he was. 'Who is it? Something is wrong, but with who?' He pounded his fist on the bed and sighed. He'd been like this all day, and it was to be a 3 day weekend. Out of boredom, he picked up his laptop and started to type an email to Ranka, Haruhi's father. He usually spoke to Ranka, an he hadn't reported Haruhi's school activities for the whole week. After typing out a lenghty email about Haruhi and pressed 'SEND', he waited for a responce.

Minutes passed. He wondered if Ranka was at work, but just shrugged it off. Sure, he usually responded almost instantly, but he may be working overtime. Or he isn't checking his email, or he's out, or he may be asleep.

Still, it bothered Kyoya that he didn't respond. What if something had happened, or he was sick, or he was drunk, or- "Get a hold of yourself, Kyoya... Ranka is just busy," he grumbled while closing his laptop, " and you need to sleep. It's late." He knew that he had a lon weekend ahead of him, and he didn't want to be cranky.

Okay, maybe that weekend wasn't that long, but still. He sat in his usual spot in the music room and whipped out his laptop. He was astonished to see that the next person to walk into the room was none other than Haruhi. She quietly went over to her corner and pulled out her notebook. But what really caught him was the depressed aura and blank face she brought with her. He stood and walked as casually as he could to the girl and leaned against the wall next to her. Using his position, he did his best to sneak a quick glance at the notebook and read a bit of whatever it was she was writing. He managed to get a perfect glimpse at the book and read as she wrote obliviously.

"Dear journal,

I'm starting to get scared about this. I wish I could talk to someone about it, but everyone would just about kill me! Still, I know I can't-"

SNAP! Kyoya jumped and looked at Haruhi's face after she slammed the notebook shut. "Do you mind, sempai?" She growled at him, giving him a glare that rivaled his own. Kyoya bravely gave her a look of true concern and replied with sincerity in his voice, "No, do YOU mind sharing- sharing what seems to be the problem? What has been bothering you since last week? What has been-" She stood and closed her eyes and cut him off with a cold "No." He watched her walk away and sighed.

But she didn't stop walking. She waltzed right out the door and passed two confused twins. "Haruhi? Where are you-" Hikaru started, just to be cut off by Haruhi snapping, "Bathroom." The twins looked at eachother, then to Haruhi, then to the dumbstruck Kyoya who was standing before them. "What just happened...?" Kaoru muttered, confused. "I'm... I'm not sure..." Kyoya muttered.

Haruhi never came back from the bathroom, thus pissing off Kyoya. He, of course, waited until the end of club to go after her. He checked every girl's bathroom in the school, looked over the entire campus, and then even walked the way she usually took home, before he decided to check her house. It was already getting dark, considering it was almost winter, as he walked up the stairs to her apartment. He knocked on the door once. Twice. Three times. And then, he waited.

At least, he waited for two minutes before turning the knob carefully. He sighed in relief then he discovered that the door was unlocked. He walked in to only silence. Upon examination, there were sure signs that Haruhi was home. "Haruhi?" he called out into the apartment, shutting the door and wandering into another room. What he saw made his heart flop with worry and made him even gasp. On her mother's memorial, there were two pictures now, both with candles lit before them. One was Haruhi's mother, but now, next to it, was a picture of her father, both with flowers on them. On the top of her father's picture's frame, it read "R.I.P Ryoji Fujioka" and a heart next to it. And with that, Kyoya worriedly shouted out, "Haruhi? Haruhi, where are you?" Dashing into each room and searching, it didn't take him too long for him to find her, curled up in her room, crying her eyes out in the corner with a ghastly sight to accompany her, one that made Kyoya almost scream.

Haruhi was sitting in a puddle of her own blood, her arms were covered in cuts and bleeding heavily, and she was still holding the knife to her wrist.

And Kyoya lost it. He jumped right at her and yanked the knife out of her hand and threw it off in a random direction and pinned Haruhi's hands to the wall. " What in the FUCK do you think you're DOING, Haruhi?" Kyoya shouted out angrily. Haruhi's head lowered and a sob came from deep in her chest. "K-Kyoya...!" She whimpered out, terrified. Kyoya growled and used one of his hands to lift her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Don't you DARE 'Kyoya' me," he whispered, venom just about dripping from his voice, "What in the hell are you THINKING?" She just whimpered more and shut her eyes tight, which just sparked more rage from Kyoya. "Look at me, Haruhi! LOOK!"

And then Haruhi burst right back into tears. Kyoya's face, which was twisted in rage, cleared into a look of shock and terror mixed together. 'Now is not the time to be yelling...' he thought to himself, but he just didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of at this point; he pulled her into a close, bone-crushing hug. "Haruhi... Why?" he whispered, only to be answered by sobs and wails from the girl.

They stayed like that for a good two minutes before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the edge of the bathtub and rummaged through the closet for a first-aid kit. When he found one, he quickly stopped the bleeding ont every cut on her arms, cleaned them all out, then pulled out a kit of his own. When she gave him a concerned look, he met it with a stern one and said, "A few of these need stitches. I'll be gentle, though." When her eyes widened a bit, his gaze softened and he whispered, "I promise." Then, he got right to work, opening a sterile needle and stitching up every cut that needed it. He picked out some gauze, opened it up, and applied it to the wounds on both arms (after some antibiotic cream, to keep away infections), and wrapped them up in bandages.

Now that Haruhi was calm, he carried her back to her room and set her on her bed, sitting next to her. And there they sat, in complete silence, for the longest time, before Kyoya finally cracked. "Why?" he whispered, his voice breaking with pain on the simple word. Haruhi could only remain quiet and lie down, resting her head in his lap. "Why?" he repeated, running his hand through her hair. "And you will tell me, so help me god..." Once again, she stayed quiet. " DAMMIT, HARUHI!" Kyoya shouted, pounding the fist that wasn't on her head onto the bed. "Tell me why, right now!"

But Haruhi only responded with, "Why...?" Kyoya's eye twitched angrily and ground his teeth. "Yes. Why?" She then whispered out, her voice wobbling, "Why... Why should I tell?" Kyoya hadn't beenthis mad at the girl before, but now he was downright furious. "You will tell, Haruhi Fujioka," he growled menacingly, "or I will tell everyone in the host club about this event. During club." Surely enough, Haruhi's eyes widened and she choked on the air she was breathing. "Y-you w-wouldn't dare...!" she cried out, just for Kyoya to pull out his cellphone and growl out a "Try me."

And they fell into silence again. "Well?" Kyoya said starting to dial a number, "I'm waiting..." "Okay, okay!" Haruhi cried out, trying to grab the phone. Kyoya smirked emotionlessly. "Good. Explain. NOW." He said, his finger lingering on the 'CALL' button. Haruhi gulped and murmured, "Well, when dad d-died... I was just so upset. I didn't know what to do, I was just so... So lost. And scared. I just... I tried it once. But... It made the pain go away..." She trailed off and gave him a miserable look. "A-and one thing lead t-to another, and..." The pieces fell into place an Kyoya looked into her eyes and murmured, " ...And you got addicted to it..." And Haruhi nodded.

Kyoya was now at an absolute loss for words. He just gently started stroking her hair and thinking of a coherant response to all of this. Finally, he thought of something. Kyoya sighed and muttered, "I remember saying that 'I didn't think you were the type to get addicted to anything,' but here I am, eating my own words over the worst thing you could BE addicted to..." His eyes shifted from her wrist to the knife on the floor, and he couldn't help but sigh again. Haruhi shut her eyes tiredly and muttered back, "At least it's not drugs..." He then gave an emotionless laugh and ran his hand up and down her arm.

And just like that, he was serious again. "Haruhi, please look at me." She slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Haruhi..." He continued, "You are one of my best friends, and I absolutely hate to see you in pain. But really, Haruhi, you can't do this to yourself ever again. It's not only wrong, but it's absolutely dangerous. You could have bled to death if I didn't come. Haruhi... NEVER do this again, okay? N-never do this to yourself, or to me, or to Tamaki, or any of u-us ever again, you got it...?" And then, Kyoya, the Shadow King, of all people, lost it. Haruhi didn't notice until one of the tears rolled down his cheek and on to hers. She looked up at him in shock and fear, then sat up. He took off his glasses and wiped away the tears and sniffled softly. "Haruhi, never do this again. If you ever have a problem, come talk to one of the host. Come talk to me. Don't do... Don't do this," He held up her wrist, "EVER again! Because, if you do, I'll..." but he couldn't continue on with his threat. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Kyoya... I'll never do it again." She murmured, tears of her own falling now. She was rather surprised when Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, laying down on the bed with her on top of him. "Do you promise me, Haruhi? Do you promise me you won't?"

And so Haruhi smiled and wiped away one of his tears and whispered, "Yes. I promise."

And with that, Haruhi snuggled up close to Kyoya, who pulled her close, and the two fell asleep, now peaceful, and Haruhi never touched a knife with foul intent again.

A/N: OH GOD, I FUCKING HATE THE ENDING. This was just a drabble that took me about 2 hours to write. I got the idea when I was re-reading the manga, and got to chapter 31, where Kyoya says that he never thought Haruhi was the type to get addicted to things. (Yeah, my mind is THAT weird.) Soooo... Read and review and all that shit. I might do a second chapter, of Haruhi's side of the story, if people like this one. Sooooo... Yeah. OH, AND I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB!


End file.
